


Fragment VIII

by PrincessAugustina



Series: Fragments [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Purple Prose, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAugustina/pseuds/PrincessAugustina
Summary: Loving each other felt like the end of a universe





	Fragment VIII

The silver in her hair looked like stardust, something angelic and ethereal. He knew it was the colour of her hair that drew him in, it was like nothing he’d ever seen. Flaming in the late afternoon sun, like molten metal. Everything paled in comparison, his sister’s red hair or her girlfriend’s strawberry locks. Although the tournament was still going on, the world went quiet. When she met his eyes, it felt like his world was ending.

She was never quite able to describe his hair. It was black, but she had seen black hair before. Nothing quite looked like his though. In the early morning sun, sprawled on her pillow it looked like a black gemstone, but she knew that it would be soft to the touch. It was during those early hours when she felt like a galaxy, hurling towards a black hole, twisting herself into new and beautiful shapes on her way to death.

The days were shorter and darker than anything she had ever known. Sometimes she thought that morning would never come, and they would spend their days locked up in his room. She was not used to that, feeling the restlessness seeping into her bones and itching to roam outside again. She was not alone in that feeling, her horses were getting twitchy as well. He told her to be patient, that winter would not last forever, but she found it hard to believe. The winter moon turned his eyes black and she thought to herself that even if the world is ending his eyes would never leave her.

Summer came faster than ever; with a heat he has never known before. The sun was bright in the sky with no cloud in sight. The world seemed to stop and wait for the inevitable storm, but right now there was no wind to soothe him. He knew that she loved the heat, soaking it up and storing it for the winter. Her skin was always warm to the touch, even in the dead of night. When the storm came it drenched her silver hair in water and made her eyes look purple in the lightning. He felt himself be pulled towards her like a planet towards a black hole, inevitable on its way to destruction.

Maybe there will be a happy ending, something to look forward to. A sunset to ride into, a closed book by the fireplace but somehow, they both knew that it was a fool’s dream. Happiness was never on the table, not by a long shot. There was too much love, too much destruction and too much need for them to ever be happy. He knew that the same way she did but resisting the gravity of each other was impossible. They would steal time, lay on the ground their hair entangling, silver and black, like oil mixed with metal.


End file.
